Regrets
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Shinji only seemed too eager for the contact, not at all concerned in what form it came. He must have been drunk. At least, Aizen hoped so. \\ShinjiAizen in their Soul Society days, yaoi//


_**He would regret it.**_

"You called for me, Hirako-taichou?"

"Yeah, c'mon in, Sousuke."

The young lieutenant pushed his way through the doors to find himself in a low-lit captain's quarters, complete with a half-drunk captain and a cup of sake waiting for him. The look Shinji gave him, a mixture of lust and loneliness, told him everything he needed to know. It also told him that the best choice he could have made was to turn tail and leave his captain to drown his sorrows for the night.

_**Ever wanting this man.**_

The best choice, however, was not always the one that was chosen. Even Aizen sometimes gave in to a moment or two of humanity. Of course, that fault would need to be worked on until it was completely abolished from thought. But that could be set aside for at least one night.

Without a word, Aizen sat down across from his captain. He studied the thin blonde from across the small table, watching him cautiously, as if he were examining a new species or an unfamiliar behavior of a well-known one.

"Ain't gonna have a drink?" Shinji muttered, tipping his own cup back to empty it into his mouth. "S'not like it's the middle of the day or anythin'."

"I don't drink very often," Aizen admitted, attempting to lightly and tactfully decline the obvious request.

"Drink it."

Or not. Complying with the order, albeit a bit hesitantly, the brunette raised the small cup to his lips and closed his eyes as the liquid burned down his throat. Awful stuff, really; he much preferred a nice, hot cup of tea. But it was per his captain's orders, so he would have to suffer through it.

_**Ever being close to him.**_

"See?" Shinji said with a light grin. "Ain't that bad, issit?"

"It takes some getting used to," Aizen countered, once again trying to edge away from drinking any more than necessary.

Shinji scoffed lightly and leaned over the table to fill his subordinate's cup again. "It's just sake, Sousuke, not like it's somethin' unusual."

"Then, could I suggest some tea instead?" Aizen wondered, mostly joking, as he looked down toward his cup with slight disdain. He assumed by Shinji's silence that no, he couldn't suggest some tea instead.

The sake bottle tapped lightly against the table, and Aizen glanced up just in time to see his captain scooting closer to him. He immediately tensed at the other's approach, but only remained with a light frown as the smaller form rested against his own.

A light sigh drifted from Shinji's lips as he made himself comfortable against his sturdy lieutenant, his eyes fluttering shut. "Yer comfortable. Anyone ever tell ya that?"

A light flutter upset Aizen's stomach enough to give him reasonable cause to set the sake cup back down. "I've never been in the position for someone to say it."

_**Ever opening up to him.**_

"Good," Shinji whispered in a low voice, tilting his head back against Aizen's shoulder. "Means I'm th' first." Never shy, his outgoing nature only influenced more by the alcohol, the blonde pressed just a bit further to press his lips against the younger shinigami's.

Aizen's initial thought was to yank away from the affection, but he froze as he felt Shinji's hand brush against the back of his neck and long fingers tangle lightly in his hair. The tension was slowly pushed away as his captain's probing tongue slipped easily between his lips.

Taking advantage of Shinji's inebriated state, Aizen quickly maneuvered himself into the dominant role, pressing his captain against the hardwood floor, blonde locks spilling around him like fireworks. Shinji only seemed too eager for the contact, not at all concerned in what form it came. He must have been drunk.

At least, Aizen hoped so.

_**Ever becoming vulnerable to him.**_

It was heated, passionate, if not confused, and over with quickly. Silent kisses and ghosting touches lingered in the air, but the faint moans and strained groans were soon replaced with the steady breathing of a sleeping captain and the quiet contemplation of his lieutenant.

Aizen wondered if Shinji would remember this in the morning. He was even more curious as to if his captain would take their previous events to heart; if he would feel the betrayal even more so because of this.

Aizen knew he would.

_**He would regret it so.**_

* * *

So, now that you realize the bold/italicized text was referring to Shinji and not Aizen, go back and read it again. Unless you assumed it was meant for Shinji all along. Then you can still go back and read it again for its awesomeness.

Yeah, it's a bit short. However, I didn't want to elaborate on the smut, so _something_ of mine could be rated less than M. I think it works well enough with the format.

Also, while you're reviewing (because I know you won't be able to help yourself), tell me what your initial reaction was to the scene where Shinji discovers that Aizen was behind the experiments/hollowification/everything. I personally thought 'well, this will _certainly_ break up the relationship', but I'm sure that's just me.


End file.
